Altomares New Guardian
by stormgreywolf
Summary: Ash had some unfinished business left on Altomare. But now hes return and wants to make things right with a certain pokemon. What happens if Ash then is choosen as the next gaurdian along side Latias. Test will be played and dangers will come, what will our favorite heroe do? Rated T for later chapters. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Two Lovers Confession

Altomares New Guardian

Hi I've decided to do this because there aren't that many Altoshippings out there. I'm new and this is my first actual story and i can't wait for the out further ado here we go.

A boat traveled to the great oceanic city know as Altomare. A raven haired boy with a red hat traveled on the boat with his yellow mouse pokemon Pikachu on his shoulder." There it is Pikachu its been 5 years." The mouse-type responded with a, "pika," in boy was 15 now and finished with the Sinnoh league a few weeks ago and returned to pay someone a long overdue visit." You think she's okay?" He asked the mouse type. "Chuu", the pokemon answered.

On the very city a garden was hidden inside of it. Inside the garden was a red and white dragon. She had hazel eyes that glimmered in the sun. She levitated and sat atop the tallest tree inside the garden.' Its been 5 years since i last saw you,' she thought. She looked down to see a fountain, within it containing a small orb.' Both of you,' she thought.

The raven-haired boy stepped off the boat and stretched from the long trip.

" We made it Pikachu," he said boy walked the streets with his Pikachu by his side until they came to a wall. Pikachu looked at his trainer with a curious gaze. The boy smiled and walked to and through the wall. Pikachu at first scared then followed his trainer. The boy smiled as he looked around the garden that the very eon dragoness stayed.

" Latias you in here?" He yelled.

Latias, thought she heard someone called her name. She looked down to see the raven-haired, red-hatted boy she was thinking about. She immediatly flew down and came face to face with the young trainer.

" Ash is it really you?" She asked. He smiled," who else could it be." The dragoness smiled with tears forming and tackled the 15-year old.

" Ash i'm so glad its you, i missed you so much!" She repeated. Ash laughed at the young eon pokemons joy.

" I missed you too," he said rubbing the dragoness's neck. Her feathers were soft and warm. Latias started crying into his shoulder, "you idiot why didn't you come back earlier," she cried.

" I'm sorry, I got caught up in things," he said softly.

" How long are you staying?" She asked worried he was leaving again. Ash looked up towards the sky

," don't know a week to the least," he said smiling. Latias smiled big,' I have a week to admit that i fell for him, maybe more,' she thought gleefully. She nuzzled the trainers face causing him to blush pink.

At that moment a brunnette girl walked in calling Latias but stopped mid-sentence as she saw the young trainer playing with Latias

." Ash is that you?" She asked almost at a lost for words." Who else, Bianca," Ash asked as he pushed the eon pokemon on the swing. Bianca analyzed the raven-haired boys appearance.' He's grown not just appearance but maybe in attitude too,' she thought.

" Do you want to come with me to the museum i'm sure grandpa would want to see you again," she suggested. Ash smiled thinking of seeing Lorenzo again, "yeah," he said excitedly. The eon dragoness sighed as she noticed that Ash would leave her.

" Latias you coming," he asked looking over his shoulder. She couldn't because she only could transform to look like Bianca and she was already going.

" Come on Latias, i'll just lie and tell them you're my visiting twin sister," she said. Latias face turned joyful as she followed the two humans, after transforming, out of the garden.

With Bianca as a guide they got to the museum, no problem. As they walked inside, Ash noticed a old, husky man by an old looking machine.

"Lorenzo," he shouted waving his hand. The old man turned to notice the group walking towards him.

" Ash, is that you," he said shocked. Ash chuckled," yup," he said smiling bigger.

" Its good to see you again," he said putting his hand out. Ash shook it smiling his biggest.

" You've gotten stronger," Lorenzo said. Latias smiled at the young trainer, 'he has,' she thought. Bianca noticed the way Latias stared at him and smiled. As Ash and Lorenzo talked, Bianca pulled Latias to the side.

" Latias I see the way your looking at Ash." She said smiling. Latias blushed a little." You have a crush on him, don't you?" Latias looked at the ground, "more than you know," she said.

Bianca smiled a reassuring smile," don't worry i think he likes you too," she said. Latias looked up curious to what her friend was saying.

"Think he did not return for us, he returned for you, you were the first one he came to see, right?" She asked. The dragoness nodded. Bianca shrugged at her," then he likes you maybe even more than you think," she said reassuringly. Latias smiled," yeah," she nodded with enthusiasm.

Ash finished his conversation with Lorenzo in time to see Latias and Bianca right behind him." I see, so you have had a long journey and you must be starving." Ash's stomach growled in agreement receiving a laugh from the group." Come, I am off and would love to hear more of your adventures over dinner." He said gesturing everyone to follow him.

The group walked through the maze-like city, Lorenzo telling of what had changed ever since Ash left. They reached the middle of town square that held a statue of Latias and Latios reaching for the stars. Ash looked over to Latias," you miss him don't you," he asked. She nodded in agreement. Ash gave her a hug to reassure her that it was okay. Latias blushed as she felt him hold her close.

After the tour of the city the group finally reached Lorenzo's home. They walked in and Lorenzo immediatly started dinner in the kitchen. Ash took as seat on the couch and Bianca ran up stairs leaving Latias at the door. Ash looked at her then gestured her to sit next to him. Latias blushed a little but sat next to her secret love. Latias tried to keep her distance but the young trainer kept asking why she was so far causing her to scoot closer.

" I'm sorry Ash if i'm too close." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her," its fine," he said gently. Latias felt safe in his arms, she felt like it was right. Ash had many thoughts running through his head.

" Okay Ash, you did it, now try to take it up a notch." He turned towards the eon pokemon," Latias?" She turned towards him," yes Ash," she answered. Ash's blush grew to a deeper shade of red," I was wondering if you would..." he started.

Latias cocked her head," what?" she asked. Ash looked into her eyes seeing those beautiful eyes staring back.' Arceus, she is beautiful,' he thought." I was wondering if you would... like to go somewhere tonight?" He asked.

Latias nearly squealed as Ash asked her.' He just asked you out, he.Keep it cool and just say yes,' she thought. Ash's heart was racing as he waited for an answer. Seconds turn to hours.

" Ash, I would love to," she said. Ash heart fluttered as he heard her say yes. He nearly jumped up right then and there, but he had to play it cool.

" Great, I guess its a date then," he said. Latias nearly jumped as she heard 'date' escape his lips." Yea... yeah," she said containing her joy.

Latias bursted up the stairs to tell her friend of the news. She ran into Biancas room grabbing her friend to tell the news." He asked me out, He asked me out," she said. Bianca grabbed Latias's hand and sat her down," slow down, slow down, what happen?" She asked calmly.

" Ash asked me out Bianca, just now," she said almost screaming. Bianca smiled," see i told you, he likes you, now all you have to do is seal-the-deal." She said. Latias smiled," okay, how should I do that?" Latias asked. Bianca gestured Latias close and whispered something into Latias's her causing her grin to grow wider and wider.

Later that night, after everyone ate Ash went over to Latias and asked if she was ready. Latias nodded and they both left, Lorenzo and Bianca waving a good luck to them." Do you have anywhere planned?" Latias asked. Ash looked down at her and smiled," you know i do," he said showing that amazing smile that Latias loved.

Ash led Latias to a secluded area near the docks where a man stood in a gondola smiling at the two.

" So your Ash,I presume?" He asked getting a nod from said trainer. Ash then led Latias over into the gondola watching her step and getting in right after. The gondolier pushed off and slowly rode through the waters of Altomare. Latias looked around in aww at the amazing site of the city at night.

" It's beautiful," she said. Ash smiled at the eon dragoness, enjoying her time." Yes it is," he said softly. Ash slowly crept an arm around Latias, as the eon pokemon scooted closer to Ash in the same manner. Soon Latias was wrapped in Ash's arm leaning against his shoulder. The gondolier smiled as he pulled into his destination spot.

" You two have fun," he said. They waved and thanked him for the ride.

As Ash and Latias walked the streets, Latias thought about what Bianca said and thought it was the best time to do it.

" Ash come with me," she said grabbing his arm." Umm... okay,"he agreed to getting a smile from her.

Latias led Ash to the secret garden where they first met.

" This moment brings out memories," Ash said as he marveled at the scenery. Latias smiled," yeah, me leading you to the garden where you saw my true form," she said. A blue light shined as Latias changed into her pokemon form. Ash chuckled," you know i like this form better than your fake on." Latias blushed at the complement. She levitated a foot from where Ash stood looking into his eyes.

Ash couldn't take his eyes off her, she was amazing in the moonlight. Her eyes shone even brighter as the moons light shone around her body making her look like an angel.

" Latias.." he said. She nodded," what is it." She asked softly. Ash thinking he couldn't go through with it continued,

" please don't hate me for doing this, you being a pokemon me being a human." He said. Latias looked at him with concern," what do you me...," Latias was cut of as Ash pressed his lips against hers. Latias at first was shocked but then returned the kiss.

' He's kissing me!' She said over and over in her head. Ash pulled back and quickly turned away." I'm sorry," he said. Latias was still in shock but quickly came out of it," about what?" She asked. Ash looked at the ground," for kissing you... like that." He said.

Latias flew over to him and pulled his head to face hers. She softly pressed her lips against his and broke it smiling. Her lips were soft and warm. Ash was now the one in shock.

" Don't be sorry Ash, I've always wanted that to happen," she said. Ash smiled, and they shared another kiss. As they broke Ash smiled again," I love you, Latias." He said. She smiled," I love you, too."

The two lovers walked into Lorenzo's home smiling and holding hands. Bianca sat on the couch smiling,

" I see you two had fun," she said getting a blush from the two lovers."

More than you can imagine," Latias said before she gave Ash a peck on the cheek. Ash smiled as a blush appeared on his face. Latias yawned to signal it was time for bed. All three of them headed up stairs, Bianca going in one room, Ash and Latias going in another. Ash and Latias both snuck into bed and embraced each other before falling asleep.

Well there it is the first chapter. I'm still new at this so i can't wait for reviews and advice for how to make it better. See you soon. I just finished my revise to this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The new Guardian

Altomares New Guardian

Chapter 2

**Okay I've got a lot of help in my first chapter and good reviews. I'm gonna continue with the story and would thank the support i'm receiving from the reviewers.**

The pidgeys chirped in the background as the first rays of sunlight breached the room that held our two lovers, Latias and Ash Ketchum.

Latias slowly sat up in the bed and stretched her arms from the long night. She rubbed her eyes gently as she did her best to fully wake up for the day. She looked around to notice that she was in Bianca's home. All memories of last night then flooded in and she remembered Ash and quickly turned to see him still asleep. She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear.

"Ash," she said in a soft whisper, to wake up her lover.

After multiple attempts, Ash finally opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his eyes wondering who woke him up. He turned to see Latias smiling at him and all his memories of last night came into his mind.

"Good morning, Latias," he said as he kissed the dragoness on the cheek, receiving a light blush from her.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked with a warm smile. Ash smiled back responding,

"I did, thank you," he said giving the dragoness another one of his best smiles.

The two got out of bed and got ready for the day. Ash took a shower and changed clothes as Latias made the bed and also took a shower and changed clothes after the young trainer.

Both lovers walked into the kitchen and a wave of fresh breakfast hit their nose. Lorenzo was setting the table where plates of pancakes, bacon, and eggs sat, still warm.

"Good morning you two," he said with a smile.

They both nodded in response and took a seat at the table, Ash pulling out Latias's chair for her, he then sitting to her right. Bianca walked down stairs and took a seat across from Ash and Latias.

"Good morning," Bianca said, receiving a good morning from everyone.

Ash then felt a tug at his leg and looked down to see Pikachu. Ash picked up the mouse pokemon and sat him in his lap. Pikachu gawked at the food set before them but stopped at the bottle of ketchup set in the middle of the table. He reached for it and took off to Arceus knows where receiving a laugh from the table.

"So Ash, what do you have planned for the day?" Bianca asked.

Ash stuffed his face with pancakes and gulped it down before responding," don't know maybe check on the garden with Latias."

The eon pokemon blushed as Ash wanted to be with just her today. She leaned over and gave Ash a light peck on the cheek,"thank you,"she said softly in his ear. Ash blushed with a big grin on his face.

Ash and Latias devoured the last of their food and took off for the garden. They passed through the fake wall and entered the magnificent garden.

"It gets more beautiful every time i come here," Ash said grinning getting a nod from Latias in approval.

Latias turned towards Ash," Ash can I ask you something?" She asked nervousness in her voice.

Ash nodded," what is it?" He asked a little concerned at Latias's tone.

Latias took a deep breath," yesterday... in here when we... kissed, did you... feel anything?"

Ash looked at her in question. Why would she ask something like that?' Is she scared that I didn't feel anything towards her.' He thought.

Ash took his forefinger and thumb and grabbed Latias's chin. He turned her to look up at him," why would you ask something like that, of course I felt something. Something I've never felt before. I felt my heart flutter and touch heaven," he said as he kissed her deeply and passionately.

Latias felt tears sting her eyes and fall down her cheeks, not of sadness but of joy.' Thank you, Ash.' She thought as they continued to kiss.

Ash wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly not wanting to let go. They enjoyed the embrace and didn't want to move until air got the best of them. They broke apart panting for air but still holding each other in a tight hug.

"Latias don't ever think I don't love you, I always will," Ash said softly.

The eon pokemon having tear streaks still on her cheeks smiled and nodded.

'Ash,' a hidden voice called. Ash pushed the voice aside.' Ash,' the voice called again. The trainer turned to hear the voice but see no one. Ash turned back but saw nothing but black in front of him.

"What the, where am I?" He called out. No response came and Ash started walking through the endless black.

"Latias, Bianca, Lorenzo, Pikachu," he repeatedly called out receiving no response.

Something tapped Ash on the shoulder from behind. He turned around hopeful to see someone but was shocked at who it was.

"Latios, Lucario?!" Ash said shocked.

In front of the young trainer Latias's brother stood alongside a Lucario that sacrificed itself to save the Tree of Beginning. They both nodded in agreement with the trainer.

"I... I thought you were both dead?" He asked still shocked.

"Latios you saved the city but it cost you your life, we couldn't find you," Ash said his eyesight falling to the ground." And Lucario you sacrifised yourself to save the people and pokemon of the world."

Latios spoke first," all of that is true but Arceus has gifted us to tell you of a misson, before we go forever." He said it with a serious gaze waiting for Ash first reaction to it.

Ash remembered Arceus from his rampage and of the two pokemon he befriended in front of him but smiled and looked both pokemon in the eyes," whatever he's got I'll do it."

Both pokemon grinned at the young trainer's enthusiasm," very well, grab my paw," Lucario said as he stuck his paw towards the trainer. Ash grabbed it and a blue light formed around his body emitting from Lucario's paw. The flash came and gone and Ash wondered what happened. He felt no different, so what happened.

"I have given you my aura, Ash," Lucario said answering the boys looked at the pokemon in confusion.

"Your aura," he asked more to himself then them.

"Yes Ash, Lucario gave you his aura because you are the next guardian of Altomare."

Ash looked at both the pokemon with a shocked and confused face," next guardian of Altomare?"

The pokemon nodded," my time as been pass and Latias needs a partner to help protect it," Latios answered.

"You are the one she loves and you love her back, correct," Lucario said more than asked receiving a quick nod from the trainer. "Then you were the best choice for the guardian," Latios finished.

Ash looked at his palms before he gripped them tightly and looked both pokemon in the eyes with a serious gaze." I'll do it," he said.

Both pokemon nodded one last time," farewell Ash Ketchum, and good luck," Lucario said.

"... and take care of my sister," Latos said before they disappeared.

Ash nodded as the two pokemon vanished completely. He looked up and smiled," I'll make you proud," he shouted up.

-XOXOXOXOXOXO-

Latias shook Ash vigoursly until he began stirring. She saw him slowly open his eyes and she felt tears fall from her face again. The young trainer rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"Ughh, what happened?" He asked. Latias nuzzled his neck crying the whole time.

She looked up at him," We were hugging and then you just fell out." She said.

Ash rubbed her back trying to comfort her." Well theres a perfectly good reason that happened," he said. Latias looked up at him confused.

Ash relayed his story of him, Latios, and Lucario. Latias had a look of shock once he finished." You're the next guardian and partner with me?" She asked receiving a nod from the trainer. She smiled brightly and tackled the trainer in hugs and kisses.

She finished and stood up, allowing Ash to." Now theres one more thing we have to do." Ash said.

Latias cocked her head," what is it?" She asked very curious.

Ash turned to look at the eon pokemon, and his lover," explain this to Lorenzo and Bianca."

Latias nodded in agreement with the trainer. Both decided it was a better time to do it now than later.

-XOXOXOXOXOXO-

Later that day Lorenzo, Bianca, Latias, and Ash sat at the table enjoying lunch. Ash looked over towards Latias who nodded that it was time.

"Umm, Lorenzo?" Ash asked. The older man looked up at the trainer.

"What is it, Ash?" The old man could tell by the way Ash looked it was serious.

Latias put her hand on top of Ash's. He turned and she smiled giving him more confidence." Today at the garden I was spoken to," Ash started off. Lorenzo looked more concern.

"By who may I ask?" Ash felt more nervous but continued.

" I was spoken to by... Latios," he said. Lorenzo and Bianca's mouth dropped in a phase of shock.

Ash waited for the shock to was the first to snap out of it," Latios spoke to you, why?" She asked.

"Thats the thing," Ash started." Latios wants me to be the next Altomare guardian," he said. Lorenzo snapped out of it.

"He made you the next guardian?!" He asked receiving a nod from the trainer.

Bianca and Lorenzo sat there processing all the information they received. Lorenzo was the first to speak up." Well I can't stop Latios's decision and I will support it," he said receiving big smiles from Ash and Latias.

Bianca finally spoke after a while," I'll go along with this as long as Altomare stays safe," she said calmly. Both lovers thanked them and their bodies felt like a lot of weight was taken off of them. They hugged the other tightly receiving a small smile from the other two.

-XOXOXOXOXOXO-

Day turned to night and both guardians found themselves in the others arms again.

"Ash, I love you," Latias said.

"I love you too, Latias," Ash said before they both fell asleep with a quick kiss.

**Well there it is Chapter 2. I did my best to follow some of the advice and hope that my grammar and story build are better. I have all summer vacation so i'm listening. And see y'all at the next one. **


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

**Altomare's New Guardian**

**Chapter 3**

**Heres another addition to the new guardian. Not much to say but enjoy.**

The suns rays lite the room where the two guardians of Altomare slept. Ash was the first to wake from his blissful dream. He inhaled the smell of fresh flowers and fresh grass. He opened his eyes to be met by the suns rays forcing him to squint. Once his eyes adjusted he noticed a warm and soft feathery material in his arms. He looked down to see his lover, and partner, Latias. She had turned over last night and Ash had his arms wrapped around her back waist, locked at her stomach. He couldn't help but smile as he leaned in and whispered into the eon dragoness's ear saying,

"Good morning." He received a light motion as Latias stirred but didn't wake up. He thought for a bit before coming up with a devious scheme to wake his lover.

Ash once again leaned into Latias's ear to whisper. He grinned a mischievous grin before he spoke.

"Latias, Bianca wants to know what size wedding dress you wear," he said before flying backwards as Latias jumped straight up. She looks around with wide eyes looking for Bianca until she noticed she was tricked.

"Ash, why would you say something like that?" She pouted turning away from her lover. Ash laughed clutching his sides from the pain. He soon regains himself and wraps his arms around the dragoness's waist.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but that was my best bet at getting you up," the trainer said softly. The dragoness turned with a serious face.

"But you will tell me when she actually means that, right?" She asked. Ash sweatdropped but nodded in agreement as to not upset her again.

"Of course," he said with a soft smile before they shared a passionate kiss.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO-

Ash decided to take a stroll throughout the city admiring the cities beauty. He saw all the kids playing with the variety of pokemon. The parents sitting on the bench, some asleep, others watching their kids play. Ash noticed all the gondolas that ran through the city some carrying a whole family, others carrying lovers as they all marveled at the great city.

Ash arrived at the docks in time to notice a ship coming into the port. He walked up towards the docks to see all the passengers departing. He was about to turn away before he noticed two familiar faces.

"Ash!" called one of them. Ash looked harder to see it was his two friends from the hoenn and sinnoh regions.

"May, Dawn its good to see you two," he said with a big front of him both coordinators stood smiling back. May was the first to hug Ash before Dawn to joined in. Ash grabbed both of them in a big heap and they shared a group long hug.

Once the trio finally broke apart Dawn was the first to speak," so Ash, what're you doing here." Ash rubbed the back of his head being put on the spotlight so quickly.

"Well you see the thing is..." Ash was about to respond but a flash appeared from Dawn and immediately trampled Ash." Hi, Bayleef," he said after regaining his breath.

"Bay!" the leaf pokemon said excited to see her trainer again. But oblivious to all except her best friends, her secret crush as well. She nuzzled the young trainers neck affectionately receiving a blush from the raven haired boy she stood over.

"So Ash, you never answered my question what are you doing here?" Dawn asked again curious to what he was going to say. Ash finally escaping Bayleef's trap turned towards the three girls who stood in front him. He took a minute to formulate his words.

"Okay, you want to know the truth, right?" He asked receiving quick nods from the three females." Fine, but you will have to wait until later." Ash received groans of disappointment but the three girls agreed.

Ash led the girls around the city showing what he learned from Lorenzo and referred it back to them." Wow Ash, you really learned about this city haven't you," May said with a grin.

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before he led the three to Lorenzo's house. As they entered Ash was tackled by Latias who caught the attention of the three girls behind him. All three girls had a face of shock as Latias nuzzled Ash's neck affectionately. Bayleef was the first to snap out of her trance.

"Ash... who is this?" She asked quietly towards Ash alone. Ash looked at her confused.

"I just understood you," he said shocked. Bayleef vine whipped him in the face leaving a line of red across his cheek, responding,

**"Of course, you just don't pay attention,"** she said. Latias grew angry that a random pokemon slapped her lover.

"Who do you think you are?" Latias asked her rage growing. Ash had to intervene before someone said the wrong thing.

"Latias these are my friends I met after you," he explained carefully. He turned to the three at the door." Girls, this is Latias, I met her before y'all. The four girls stared at each other before May responded putting her hands on her hips.

"Ash Ketchum, you have some explaining to do, now!" She said her temper close to flaring. Ash was scared as he knew not to lie to any of his old companions. He gestured all the girls to the couch which they all sat each looking at the young trainer in front of them.

"Okay, May, Dawn, Bayleef, I'm gonna be straight forward. This Latias, she is my lover," he said that last word close to a whisper. The three girls looked at him with both disbelief and heartbreak.

"Ash you're in love with a... pokemon?" Dawn asked receiving a nod. Bayleef looked at her trainer with tears forming. May sat with her mouth agape. Latias smiled smugly as she saw that the three females couldn't have her Ash. Bayleef quickly sprinted out the door, tears falling from her face.

"Bayleef!" Ash yelled chasing after her. Latias looked at her lover but thought he needed to talk to her alone. May and Dawn sat next to the eon pokemon and looked at her with both envy and rage.

Ash chased after the leaf pokemon but lost her in the maze like city.

"Dammit where is she?" He asked to himself. Ash felt something that felt like Bayleef. "I must sense her aura," Ash said coming to the conclusion.

He followed the aura and found Bayleef by the one of many canals. He slowly walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

**"Why, Ash?"** She asked not looking at him. Ash looked at her confused.

"Why, what?" He asked back. The leaf pokemon looked back, her eyes were puffy and red. She responded choking back sobs.

**"Why... wasn't it... me?"** She asked. Ash looked at her with confusion but then understood what she meant and blushed.

"Bayleef I-" Ash was cut off as the leaf pokemon tackled him kissing him full on the lips. Ash felt shock and layed there before finally pushing the pokemons head away from his.

"Bayleef what are you doing," he said a little angry. The pokemon looked at him with tears forming again.

**"Im showing how much I love you,"** she said. Ash slid from under her and stood. He looked down at her with angry eyes but they soon turned into ones filled with pity.

"Bayleef, I don't love you that way. I'm sorry if i disappointed you but I love Latias, and thats how its going to stay." The leaf pokemon was crying silently avoiding eye contact with her trainer. Ash tried his best to smile but he knew that he broke his pokemon's heart.

"Bayleef..." Ash trailed off. The pokemon looked up at him once more.

"Ash why her, why not me?" She asked more to herself. Ash looked at her with sadness.

"I love her, its something I chose, I can't explain why but I just fell right with her," Ash explained. Bayleef looked down her heart smashed to pieces.

**"I understand,"** she said quietly. Ash wanted to make her feel better, he patted her on the head.

"Bayleef, remember we may not be lovers, but we'll always be friends," he said hoping that it would change her mood. The pokemon smiled,**" yeah, I guess,"** she whispered.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOXO-

Ash and Bayleef walked through the door to be greeted by the girls and Lorenzo. Ash turned to see Lorenzo with a quizzical look on his face. Ash shrugged and walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Latias, who was now in her human form. Bayleef felt her heart break more as she saw Ash wrap an arm around the dragoness.

Bianca sat in a chair across from the couch.

"So loverboy care to explain," she said with a sly grin. Ash blushed heavily but told of the events that transpired over the past few days. The guest's face changed through each event, especially over Ash being the new guardian. Once Ash finished he waited for the first response.

"So not only are you in love with a pokemon but you're guarding this city, too?" Dawn asked shocked. Ash smiled slightly and nodded in agreement with the coordinator. She sat back into the sofa and tried to develop the information further.

"Ash I'm surprised how far you've come," May said with a grin. She looked down at her feet,' you've surpassed what everyone has expected of you,' she thought. May was inwardly crying as she noticed that Ash wouldn't be able to leave the city anymore.

"May are you okay?" Ash asked. She shot up and quickly responded,

"Yeah i'll be fine just tired is all," she lied. Ash looked out the window to see it was late as the sun was already gone and the moon was rising.

"I guess you guys have to stay here for the night," Ash said.

After a couple of jumbled minutes everyone found themselves situated in a room. Dawn, May, Bayleef, and Bianca in one, Lorenzo on the couch, and Ash and Latias in their room. Ash couldn't sleep so he went up to the roof and laid against it and looked at the stars. He heard footsteps and looked over to see May.

"Hey, do you mind if i sit with you?" She asked in a hushed voice. Ash shrugged and scooted over to give her space. The coordinator came and sat by the young trainer and looked up at the stars.

"Ash none of us expected to see you in this position." May said not taking her eyes off the sky. He looked at her and chuckled a little.

"Yeah, neither did I," he said. May turned to him to see how much he differed from her now. How much he grown, physically and mentally.

"Ash I have to tell you a secret that won't mean anything now that... all this transpired," she said a tear falling down her cheek. Ash arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked curious of his friends mood change.

"I mean me telling you I'm in love with you." She said causing Ash to sit up quickly with a look of shock on his face.

**Gonna call it here guys. Thats another chapter wrapped up and now Ash knows two of his old companions were in love with him. Read, review and cant wait to hear, Later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ash grows a little more

**Altomare's New Guardian**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys I'm back for chapter 4 of this love story. We left off last time with May admitting her true feelings to Ash. But mores to come as I will follow one of my readers VaridyTigerSoul's idea. He knows what it is but i'm not spoiling the secret. Enjoy chapter 4.**

"What... did you say May?" The raven-haired trainer asked. The coordinator blushed and turned her gaze away from the trainer.

"I said... I love you." Ash sat back again shocked.' Oh, Arceus, why did it have to be me. Why am I the one who attracts my friends,' He thought deeply. Ash looked up at the stars again. He decided he had to break the news to May too even though he hated saying it to his friends.

"May, I have to tell you that I..." he took another breath before continuing." I'm in love with Latias and thats how its going to stay. I just don't love you that way, i'm sorry." May turned away from him, tears falling. May couldn't control what she said next as she screamed,

"But i'm more human than she'll ever be. At least I can relate to you more." Ash looked at her with shock that she said something like that. His eyes soon turned into rage.

"May, don't ever say that about Latias again. You don't know how close she is to me, or me to you. She understands how i feel, neither of us can live without the other. She is the only reason I wake up smiling bright. When I first met her I thought that it wouldn't work for the same reason you did but she proved me wrong. She proved to me that a human and a pokemon can love each other more than trainer and pokemon but as lovers and if you can't see that then we can't be friends." May looked at Ash scared to see him like this towards her. She was scared of him and the way he acted towards her.

"Ash I..." She was cut off as Ash spoke again,

"No May, i'm going to bed," Ash said before he left the coordinator on the roof to think.

Ash got into his bed and wrapped his arms around Latias like the night before. He noticed Pikachu sleeping at the foot of his bed and smiled as he had his closest friend and lover close to him that night. As sleep took over him he thought of his final words to May. He wanted to apologize but knew he had to let her think. He shut his eyes letting the sleep overtake him.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-

Ash woke to a soft silky body nudging him awake. He fluttered his eyes open to see two big hazel ones looking back at him.

"Good morning," Latias spoke softly. Her breath smelt of mint and vanilla. Ash sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He let out a yawn before turning to the clock.

"Latias its one in the after-" Ash turned to see a human in his bed. She had Latias's hazel eyes but looked different past that. She had long crimson hair that flowed with her motions and reached to her lower back. She looked to be five-foot two and her body was slim and perfect. She had skin that shone with the suns afternoon rays. She wore a shirt that was red at the stomach but turned red when it reached the chest with a white collar. A blue triangle was placed on her chest that had D-cups. She wore a red skirt with white shoes that had red laces. Ash narrowed his eyes at the young girl in front of him.

"Latias?" He asked receiving a kiss on the cheek from the girl. He blushed as he saw how beautiful his lover looked. She smiled brightly at him and they shared a quick kiss." Latias when did you do this?" She smiled bigger,

"While you slept Bianca wanted me to change my form to not mix us up." She responded. Ash smiled and kissed her again wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Latias you look amazing," Ash said receiving a blush from the dragoness.

"You think so?" She asked. Ash nodded with a grin.

"Not as good as your original form but yeah." Ash always felt happy around Latias and he always did his best to make sure she was never sad. He pulled her in for another kiss and they stood in the middle of the room embracing each other tightly.

The door opened and Dawn walked in with Pikachu on her shoulder." Hey Ash, are you..." She stopped as she noticed the two lovers kissing. They broke the kiss and turned to the coordinator both blushing crimson red. She didn't look much better as she responded,

"Lunch is ready," before she ran back downstairs. Ash turned to Latias and both of their faces looked as red as Latias's feathers. Ash chuckled a little before responding,

"We should really lock that thing at times like this." Latias giggled at the response before nodding in agreement.

The two lovers walked downstairs to see Dawn still blushing a deep shade of red and the others passing questioning glances at them as to why. As Ash and Latias took their seats the group started to eat. The table was silent before Lorenzo decided to break the ice.

"So, anyone have anything planned today?" He asked openly. Everyone exchanged glances before Ash spoke up.

"Well I guess today will be the best day to take on my duties as guardian." Lorenzo nodded at the young trainer.

"Latias will you join him?" The aged man asked. Latias nodded wrapping her arms around one of Ash's. Lorenzo smiled and nodded.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-

Ash found a high enough spot on Altomare to watch the city from. He stood atop a church that was deep in the city hidden in its maze like structure. He had all his flying pokemon in the skies looking for any danger. He had Charizard in the north, Gliscor in the west, Pidgeotto in the east, Swellow in the south, and Staraptor and Pikachu in central square. Ash was wearing his old Sir Aaron costume from the Cameran Palace. He pulled the gloves getting a feeling for the outfit he wore a few years ago.

"Can't believe i still have this outfit," he said to himself with a chuckle.

"But it suits you," said a familiar voice. Ash reached at the air in front of him but grabbed a invisible claw and pulled it towards him earning a "eeeeppp" from the figure.

"Latias, I can sense your aura, you can't sneak up on me anymore," he said with a grin. The invisible figure became visible to reveal the eon pokemon Ash loved in her true form. Ash grinned at his catch and kissed the dragoness before releasing her. The pokemon crossed her arms and pouted.

"Its no fun now that I can't scare you," she said. Ash pulled her into another hug and looked into her amazing hazel eyes.

"Hey that doesn't mean all our fun is out the window," he said with a sincere grin. Latias smiled back at him and they shared a quick kiss.

The rest of the guard duty went by quickly before Latias said it was time to turn in.

"Man first day and it was that quick," Ash said with a grin as he exited the churches front doors Latias by his side in her new human form. All of his pokemon returned to him and they headed home as the sun slowly set behind the multitude of buildings.

"You know Ash, I always doubted this happening." Latias said on the way back. Ash turned to her with an arched brow.

"What do ya mean?" Latias blushed slightly before answering,

"Me and you being together, and that it never crossed my mind that you would be a guardian of Altomare," she said. Ash had to grin at the girls thoughts.

"To be truthful, neither did I. I always wanted to be a pokemon but to fall in love with one is a totally different thing. But I'm happy with it. Happy with you." Latias blushed at the trainer. She always wanted to be with him but to also have him as her partner was a dream come true, no, it was heaven.

Ash grabbed Latias hand with his own causing her to look at him before he smiled warmly at her. She smiled back as they continued the walk the rest of the way back both enjoying the others company not wanting it to be anyone else.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-

After dinner everyone started turning in, except Ash. He once again went to the roof and looked at the stars falling deep in thought.' This is one of the most perfect cities in the world but why do I feel like danger is coming.' Ash heard footsteps and turned to see Dawn this time. He prayed that she wasn't going to do what he thought she was.

"Hey," he said before turning back to the sky. She didn't respond but sat next to the trainer. He turned his gaze towards her looking out the corner of his eyes. She had a worried look in her eyes but he shrugged it off. Dawn moved her hands over his causing him to look up at her.

"Ash... are you okay?" She asked. Ash was confused.

"I'm fine, why?" The sinnoh coordinator looked at him with the same expression.

"You've been worrying me, I'm just scared is all." Ash looked at her a little while before responding back to her.

"I'm fine, its just the new responsibility that I have, don't worry." She looked at him and smiled for the first time that night.

"Okay, but be careful Ash, we all care about you," she said before standing up and going back inside. Ash looked back up at the stars.

"Arceus, no matter what happens to me, make sure everyone else stays safe," he said before going inside and falling asleep. Little did the young trainer know his prayer would be answered.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-

Arceus stood in his throne room with Mew by his side.

"What do you make of it?" the little pink pokemon asked. Arceus put on what looked like a grin.

"Isn't it obvious, he doesn't care about himself, he only cares about his friends safety," the god pokemon stated.

"So what are we going to do?" Mew asked again.

Arceus looked at the young pokemon with a big grin on his face." We're going to give him the power to protect them."

Mew had a shocked look on her face," you don't mean..." Arceus nodded in agreement with what she was about to say.

"You can't he's not..." She was cut off by Arceus glare that made all shutter.

"He is the chosen one, he has done so much to earn this," he said. Mew nodded before Arceus engulfed himself in a golden light.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-

Back in Altomare, in Ash and Latias's bedroom Ash was also engulfed into a golden light. The room grew bright for a second before it vanished and the house grew dark again

Arceus smiled at himself but was panting as he used up a lot of energy.

"There it is done," he said between pants. Mew looked at the god pokemon.

"I may be the childish pokemon but even I have to say that was immature," she said. Arceus looked at her and winked. "You'll see it will all come together soon."

Mew shook her head," okay but I still say it was immature."

Arceus rolled his eyes," shouldn't you be with Mewtwo or something?"

"Ah shit! Well I gotta go later," and with that the young pokemon left the room.

Arceus turned back to Ash," now show me chosen one, show me your potential.

**Well thats it. What did Arceus do to Ash. Why did Arceus do that to Ash. I'm not spoiling it you'll just have to wait till next chapter. Again my thanks to VaridyTigerSoul for his idea. If anyone wants to pitch ideas for the story PM me and i will respond. See ya soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: The new Ash

**Chapter 5**

**Alright i'm back for our love dragons tale. Last time Arceus gifted Ash, but the question is what and how will it affect the group.**

The morning rays shone through the curtains in Ash and Latias's room. Ash was the first to wake and he sat up and stretched. He felt amazing, not like his usual grogginess but well rested and energized. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and placed them against the wooden floor. He stood and walked into the bathroom and immediately took a shower. He stepped out, towel wrapped around his waist, and brushed his teeth. Ash didn't know why but his teeth felt stronger and sharper. He moved his eyes towards the mirror before he went back to what he was doing. Ash eyes widened and he shot his eyes back up to the mirror. In the mirror Ash saw that he had crimson red eyes. His mouth dropped and he saw that he now had dragonic teeth. He ruffled his hand through his hair and saw it turned into a beach blue shade that reached down and touched his shoulders with two wing shaped tails at the top like Bianca's. Ash wanted to scream in shock but nothing came out.

Latias was the next awake. She felt around the spot where Ash was but felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see he was not there. The eon pokemon sat up and looked around but then noticed he was in the bathroom. She walked over and opened the door and peeked her head in.

"Ash..." she trailed off as she noticed his change in appearance. The trainer turned towards her and she noticed all the changes. His face looked more matured and aged than his original. His body looked more tone and developed. She couldn't take her eyes off him even if she wanted to.

"Ash... is that you?" She asked curious to this change in her lover.

"Yeah Latias, its me, or at least I think it is," he said as looked down into his hands. Latias looked at the young trainer developing more information on this change. She was fully in the bathroom walking around him in a full circle. She stopped when she was face to face with him, he grew a couple more inches making him six-foot three now. Latias smiled letting Ash know he could relax. He exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"So Latias, what do you make of this?" Latias pondered the question before responding.

"If I had to guess, Arceus gifted you with the powers of a Latios." Ash was developing the information.

'You are correct young dragoness.' A voice said through both lovers heads.

"Arceus, what did you do?" Ash asked the god pokemon.

'I heard your prayer yesterday and responded by giving you the powers to protect those you love.' Ash was silent but Latias was quick to respond.

"Father what do you mean?" She asked. "About Ash wanting to protect those he loves."

'Young dragoness, last night, in your terms, young Ash wanted to protect all of you and he didn't care what price it was, even if it meant his life. So, I gave him a gift so that he could protect you.' Latias looked at the trainer and he blushed in embarrassment. Latias kissed him on the cheek which caused him to blush a deeper red.

'Ash, my chosen one, I gifted you with the powers and the basics of them but it is up to you to develop the more difficult ones if you are truly to protect this city.' Ash nodded knowing Arceus was watching them," yes Arceus, I will."

'Good, then I wish you to the best of luck,' Arceus said before he cut the line between them. Ash turned towards Latias, his lover, and someone who everyday his bond got stronger with, now with this gift he can go beyond what he could before.

"Well what do you think?" Ash asked his lover. She smiled and jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think you look amazing," she said before they shared a kiss. It was long and passionate before the two broke apart panting lightly.

"I guess we should explain the change to the others," Ash stated. Latias nodded in agreement.

"But maybe you should put some pants on," Latias suggested before Ash looked down and rolled his eyes blushing.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-

"Your, WHAT?! A scream came from the table except Ash and Latias.

"I am now a Latios hybrid," Ash stated to the table again.

"Since when were you a legendary hybrid?" May asked. Ash chuckled before responding back.

"Since last night after dinner." He made sure to leave out his moment with Dawn and explained how he prayed out to the sky and woke in the morning to see the changes.

**"So Ash, does that mean that we'll be closer as friends?"** Pikachu asked from Latias's lap, who was still in her new form. Ash smiled at his best friend.

"We were always close, but I don't see why not," Ash answered his best friend before patting him on the head.

"So Ash, with this new power and being a Latios and all does that me you're possible to catch?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know but I hope not to find out," Ash said. Dawn stood up and held what looked like a master ball in her hands.

"Pokeball..." Dawn couldn't finish her sentence before Ash grabbed the pokeball with psychic and throw it against the wall breaking it.

"HEY!" Dawn yelled. Ash turned to her with equal rage.

"You were trying to catch me, I had every right to break it." Ash responded back.

"Actually Ash, we must know if you could be captured," Lorenzo interjected. Ash turned to him with a questioning glare but nodded. Dawn took out a regular pokeball and threw it at the Latios hybrid. Ash shut his eyes waiting to be engulfed by the light. He felt the pokeball but heard a thud as the ball hit the ground.

"You owe me a master ball," Dawn said pouting. Ash laughed at her expression but turned towards the pieces of the once master ball. He surrounded the pieces in a psychic and the pieces came together before Ash brought the psychic aura towards him and released it to show a repaired master ball in his hand. He tossed it towards Dawn who caught it and looked up at him.

"You're welcome," he said before he sat down again. Dawn muttered a thank you under her breath and breakfast continued with no other problems.

-XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX-

Ash stood atop the church once again looking over the city. Latias was by his side in her true form still admiring over her lovers change. He looked different from the outside but she knew he was her Ash on the inside.

"Hmm, hey Latias, what's going on down there?" Ash asked breaking her thoughts. She looked in the same direction as Ash to see a giant crowd of people gathering by the canals of Altomare.

"Ash, thats the Tour de Altomare, you remember when you were in it," she said. Ash smiled as the memories flooded back from five years ago when he first came to this graceful city. He wanted to compete in the race so bad but he could only watch as he had a job to do.

"Do you want to go watch up close?" Latias asked. Ash turned to her with an arched brow.

"Yeah, but how, I can't leave my post," Ash added. Latias rolled her eyes but giggled at his determination with the job at hand.

"Nothing is gonna happen just because you leave your post." Ash thought about it. Latias nuzzled his cheek and looked at him with pleading eyes." Please, for me," she cooed. Ash finally conceded.

"Okay, okay, you know i'm gonna have to develop a way to avoid that face," he chuckled. Latias smiled and responded,

"I hope you don't," she said.

Both guardians arrived at the starting line of where the race had originally started. The racers were already gone by the time they showed up so the two looked at the screen where they showed the lead racers. Ash was holding on to Latias hand, who was now back in her human form. The two noticed that a familiar face was in the lead and Ash felt all his blood in his body drain. In first place was his first female friend, and first crush, Misty of Cerulean city. His grip tightened as his memories of the gym leader came flooding back. All of their adventures, good or bad, all the times they argued, all the laughs they shared. Latias noticed his grip and looked to see him in deep thought. She looked at him worried as to why his attitude changed so quickly. She turned to the screen to see Misty. She kept switching her gaze from Ash to Misty.

"Ash, do you miss her?" Latias asked. Ash turned to her and smiled faintly.

"Yeah, I kinda do." Latias kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and they shared a kiss.

"Any reason why?" Latias asked after they broke. Ash smile disappeared and he turned to the screen then back to her.

"I use to have a crush on Misty," he stated. Latias at first arched a brow but then smiled again.

"Hey, its okay, we all have crushes, but do you still have one on her?" Latias hoped that he didn't but if he did she would still support his judgement from there on. Ash shook his head.

"No, I don't, I have you and thats more than enough," he said with a smile. Latias's heart jumped with joy and her smile grew bigger before they shared another passionate kiss. The rest of the world seem to have stopped at the two embraced each other.

"...And the winner is, Misty of Cerulean City," the announcer yelled over the speakers. The two lovers broke the kiss and turned to see Misty on top of a tall podium, award in hand.

"Misty, any words?" the announcer asked pushing the microphone in her face.

"Its just an honor to receive this award and..." she paused as she noticed Ash and Latias. She noticed both of them hugging tightly as they looked back at her.

"And..." the announcer asked. Misty was shocked to see Ash but she didn't let it show. Her heart leapt as she saw his face but what threw her off was his appearance, he looked so much more different than the last time she saw him. She then saw Latias and how she was in his arms and her heart felt like stone.

"I'm sorry I have to go," she said to the announcer before she left the stage disappearing into the crowd. Ash easily found her aura and tapped her shoulder. She turned to see the young trainer and nearly broke into tears then and there. She wrapped him in a tight hug and didn't want to let go.

"Ash, i've missed you so much," she said now crying into his chest. He rubbed the back of her head ruffling her hair.

"I've missed you too," he said. Latias smiled at the two friends. Misty released Ash and noticed the girl next to him.

"Ash, who is this?" She asked motioning to Latias.

"Misty, its me, Latias," She responded. Misty gasped noticing both of the two lovers changes.

"Don't worry, we'll explain everything when we get to Lorenzo's.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-

After all the explanations of what transpired while Misty was gone, except for the relationship part, that Ash decided he would tell her himself, Misty was shocked of all the changes.

"You're the new guardian of Altomare?" Misty asked. Ash nodded and smiled a toothy grin showing his dragonic fangs. Misty smiled back then snuck towards Latias.

"Can i speak with him in private?" She asked the eon pokemon.

"I don't see why not," Latias answered back. Misty thanked her then pulled Ash outside the house surprising him.

"Oww, what did I do?" He asked. Misty avoided I contact with him.

"Ash you remember all of our adventures?" She asked. Ash arched a brow still a little angry at the quick pulls.

"Of course I do," he said his anger disappearing. He tried to look Misty in the eye but she always turned away.

"Ash, I gotta know what I am to you," she said. Ash looked her curiously.

"Why, I thought we were just friends," he asked. Misty finally turned towards him.

"Because I want us to be... lovers."

**So Misty likes Ash too. That lucky mofo. Well that wraps up chapter 5. So R&R and I will see you in the next one. Im still open to ideas via PM.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Love

**Chapter 6**

**Alright its time for chapter 6. I want to finish this chapter before the end of the week as I will be leaving for 2 weeks. I want to thank those who have stuck with this story since chapter 1. I won't post for those two weeks but I will post the next chapter ASAP when i get back.**

Ash had his back against the wall, Misty kept walking towards him slowly. Ash tried to move but he just scrunched up closer to the stone wall behind him. He didn't want to break her heart but he had to. He could feel tears forming as he was about to respond but Misty responded first.

"Ash, just one kiss, please," she was begging to him. He didn't want to turn her down. Misty leaned against his chest and was inches from his face. Ash was there in shock not able to move. He closed his eyes and a tear fell down his cheek.

Ash suddenly felt Misty's weight off of him. He opened his eyes to see Latias pushing Misty away. He was relieved but also worried because he saw the anger in Latias's eyes.

"You Bitch!" Latias yelled at the fallen gym leader. Misty looked up at her confused and angry.

"What the hell, what's your problem," Misty shouted at the dragoness. Latias didn't respond but looked at her with a gaze that would make Rayquaza shudder. Misty stood and lunged at the pokemon, not a good idea. Latias easily grabbed Misty by the throat and lifted her off her feet.

"Don't kiss my lover," Latias said before she punched Misty in the gut sending her back a few feet. Latias was on top of her within seconds and sent a hook for Misty's face connecting hard. Misty spit out blood and it stained the stone walkway into a deep red. Latias raised another fist to strike but felt a hand over hers. She looked back to see Ash he looked at her with a soft gaze that caused her to lower fist and look at him. She stood and hugged him tight, tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry... I thought you were..." Ash put a finger to her lips stopping her. He kept his calm eyes on her now red and puffy ones. Latias was tightly clutching his shirt and not wanting to let go. Ash wrapped his arms around her and held her closer.

"Latias, I say what I mean, you're all i need, i will never leave you," he said in a soothing tone. Latias felt warm in his embrace she nuzzled his neck and smiled. A slight groan was heard from behind her. Misty sat up, her head throbbing. She put a hand to her lip and looked at it to see the blood trickle between her fingers. Ash looked at her but didn't move from Latias's side.

"Misty... are you okay?" Misty wobbled up and fell back against the wall.

"Ash, get away from her," Misty said raising a fist. She lunged forward fist raised ready to strike the dragoness. Misty extended her fist waiting for the thud that came with the contact. Ash moved Latias to the side and caught the funch surprising both girls.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Misty asked anger possessing her. Ash stared at her with a gaze of anger and calmness. Misty's eyes turned to ones of fear as Ash's looked into hers.

"Misty, from our past friendship I will forget tonight. But don't ever, ever raise a fist at Latias." Ash released her fist and it fell to her side limp. Latias walked closer to Ash and put a hand on his shoulder which he took into his own. They smiled at each other and Misty scanned both of their eyes.

"I... I have to go," she said before running into the city.

"Misty!" Ash shouted as she disappeared into the crowd. Ash watched at the spot she vanished at. Latias looked at him with concern.

"Ash..." she trailed off. He turned to her and smiled but she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Its okay, she just needs time." Ash noticed that Misty took this information harder than anyone else, and he didn't even tell her, his lover had to. Ash turned to Latias and embraced her in a tight hug causing her to gasp in surprise. The city was quiet as the two stood there, they could feel the breeze of the ocean surround them. Latias felt as the breeze tickled her neck and she shivered knowing it was Arceus telling her to comfort Ash. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head onto his shoulder.

"Ash, its going to be okay," she said as she nuzzled into his neck. Ash rested his head on top of hers and sighed.

"I know Latias, I know... I just wish... it didn't have to happen this way." Ash tightened his grip and Latias did the same.

"This wasn't going to be easy Ash, you know that, and this things will happen, but now as a hybrid legendary you have to know to let things run their course." Ash nodded and he looked into Latias's hazel eyes and smiled.

"The first time i noticed you I saw those eyes and I always wanted to see you... to be with you." Latias blushed at his words and smiled warmly.

"Ash ever since the first time I saw you, I felt great potential, great power, I never thought you come to be my partner, both in pokemon and lover status. I always thought in those five years that you forgot me, and i wanted to be with you. A few times I wanted to... kill myself because you weren't here and it hurt so much like my heart was going to break but, you came back in my heart fluttered again just seeing you." She smiled at the last part." Ash smiled and he lifted her chin up to look at him and he pressed his lips against hers.

Latias melted into the kiss easily and closed her eyes in the passion Ash was putting into it. She never felt as much passion as right now, all problems from both of the lovers melted away and they only cared about the one in front of them. Latias felt tears fall down her cheeks. She never felt this way with anyone but Ash and she loved it her heart was pumping rapidly and she didn't want to move she wanted this to last forever. Ash broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers and they smiled. Neither said anything as they enjoyed the silence as the night was rising and the soft chatter was becoming a hush.

Ash didn't forget Misty but he knew that she just needed time. He draped his arm over Latias's shoulder and the two walked home unknowing that the red head they left was still holding a grudge.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-

Misty was at the docks to a canal. The only company she had was darkness, she looked at her reflection, her eyes were puffy and red from crying, she hated it. She hated knowing that her love was with someone else, a pokemon at that. She was filled with rage, she should have Ash, not a pokemon, it wasn't right, she was human, Ash was human thats what's right.

"Ash is mine, not that dragon. I need him, she wants him. I deserve him, she could have just used attract. There has to be an explanation for this, there just has to," she repeated the last part.

"You and us both," a all too familiar voice said.

Misty stood and looked around," I don't want to deal with you three, so just leave me alone!"

"Ahhh, but we have a plan that could make both of our sides happy," a feminine voice said.

"I don't want to get involved with your plan," Misty shouted into the quietness of the alleyways.

"You kno' twerp I thought you of all people would'a wanted to be wit the main twerp," a certain talking pokemon said. Misty had rage in her eyes and she kept turning looking for the source of the trios voices.

"Don't you dare mention Ash," she yelled into the quietness again.

"Come on, don't you want to be with him," the feminine voice came again. Misty looked down at her feet but nodded.

"Yes, I really do," she said close to a whisper. The trio emerged from an alley across the canal from the young gym leader. In there Unova Team Rocket attire stood Jessie, James, and the talking pokemon himself Meowth.

"How are we going to pull this off?" She asked crossing her arms. The team smirked devilishly.

"All in due time," James said. The team snickered and they easily crossed the canal to Misty. Jessie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Love is such a strong thing that we couldn't help but hear your cries of heartbreak." Jessie's eyes were twinkling as she thought of the love story that was betrayed in front of her.

"Jessie the only one who heard her cries were you," James commented receiving a smack to the head from Jessie.

"You guys sure that your plans going to work?" Misty asked a little worried. The three composed themselves before all nodding in approval.

"...and Ash won't get hurt?" Her voice had

"You gots to have faith in us," Meowth said. Misty rolled her eyes but nodded putting full faith into them if she could get her Ash.

"You see our plan has an ace in the hole," James said with a wicked grin. Misty arched a brow confused as to what he meant. He whistled and a dragonite immediately appeared and landed in front of them.

"A pokemon, really?" Misty asked sarcastically. The team smiled and Meowth spoke up,

"Its not the pokemon but the person riding it." As if on cue a young girl Misty's age slipped off its back. Her big violet hair falling behind her back and a axew poked its head out of the giant puff.

"Who are you?" Misty asked curious to who this young girl was. The young girl combed a hand through her hair and grinned mockingly.

"I'm the one who is going to help you get that little kid, Ash, but you can call me Iris." She said.

"He doesn't look like a kid anymore," Misty commented. Iris grinned reassuring Misty.

"Don't worry he'll be all yours when the week is over." Misty grinned and nodded. The five of them stood there before they disappeared into the shadows confusing anyone who may have been watching.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO-

Ash and Latias were on the roof of Lorenzo, Ash had Latias resting a head and hand on his chest, one arm wrapped around her the other under his head. Latias was asleep but Ash was staring at the stars thinking of Misty.

'I didn't want to break her heart and it took Latias to break it to her. I hope she's okay.'

Ash's thoughts were broken when he heard soft footsteps with his sensitive hearing. They were moving fast whatever it was. He carefully snuck out of Latias's grasp and searched for the source's aura. He found the source and lept through trees until he found the fast moving figure hidden in the shadows. He tackled the figure hard and raised an aura sphere ready to strike. He saw that it was Iris under him.

"I... Iris, is that you," he said in complete shock. What was she doing out of Unova.

"You're still a little kid," she said smiling from under him. Ash stood and helped her up.

"May I ask, what are you doing here?" He asked. Iris smiled and walked a little closer to him. He felt nervous as to why but didn't move. She planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled. She looked into his eyes and said seductively,

"I'm here to see my favorite trainer."

**Oh my God, I love cliffhangers. So is this the teams plan or does Iris have plans of her own. Im gonna let yall decide. Poll if you want Iris to like Ash or it be apart of the plan in the reviews. Sorry to leave it on this before I leave but I will post the day I get back. Everybody stay cool.**

**And don't worry next chapters all about our hero and his lover, so much comfort coming 3. **


	7. Chapter 7: True Love or Fake Desires

**HEY GUYS I KNOW IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS BUT I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY. I LOVE TH RVIEWS FAVS AND FOLLOWS. NEXT CHAPTER I WILL POST ALL OF YOUR APPRECIATION BUT TODAY I HAVE A SMALL ANNOUNCEMENT. I SHALL FOLLOW ONE OF MY FAVORITE WRITERS AND START MAKING A SPOTLIGHT EACH CHAPTER. ENTER YOUR STORY IDEAS AND I WILL POST THEM AFTER READING THEM.**

**THE FIRST SPOTLIGHT GOES TO MY STORY- _EVIL ANGEL_**

**IT'S GOOD TO WRITE AGAIN SO LET'S GET STARTED.**

Ash placed a hand to his cheek where Iris kissed it.

" Your favorite trainer," he repeated. Iris smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" I hope you're still not such a kid," she said this time trying to kiss him on the lips. Ash was fast to react this time as he pushed the two of them apart.

" Iris, I can't there's someone else. Someone to precious to me to be doing this. Iris looked at him both hurt and angry. She actually felt jealous even though she already knew who it was. This act was all part of the plan and she wasn't suppose to fall for this hybrid trainer. Yet somehow she did, she didn't know why or how but the one kiss she planted on his cheek made her heart flutter.

She had to get away, she wasn't threatening the plan she had to leave. She could feel the tears coming actually letting Misty take the guy she know has feelings for. She fought the tears as she told Ash the next thing.

" Ash, I apologize but I... I gotta go." She ran into the city Ash hurting as he watched another one of his friends run into the cities depths blindly all because of him.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Team Rocket worked quickly. They stood on the roof Latias slept and placed a necklace around her neck in the form of a heart.

" So when the necklace activates the pokemon will hate the twerp, correct?" James asked. Meowth quietly snickered as the necklace snapped on.

" Right and the twerp will dump her, leaving us full leverage on gaining a legendary pokemon."

" And our little friend will get herself her boyfriend and take his mind of her." Jessie ended. The team stood and disappeared into the city.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Ash hopped back onto the roof and picked up Latias bridal style. He looked around before taking Latias inside, unaware of the necklace.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Ash woke up to the morning rays of the sun. He rolled over to Latias in her human form. He smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek. She stirred before waking up.

" Good morning," he said softly. Latias ignored him and rolled out of bed. She stretched before walking downstairs. Ash shrugged it off before following the eon pokemon. He arrived to see Latias already seated and Lorenzo smiling with a cup of coffee in his hand.

" You love dragons sleep well?" He asked with a chuckle. Latias looked at the old man like he was crazy.

" In love... with him, are you crazy." Ash and Lorenzo looked at her confused and slightly shocked.

" Latias you love him... don't you?" Lorenzo asked. Latias was about to say no but her tongue became tongue-tied. No matter how hard that necklace said no, Latias didn't utter a word. She stood and left going into the city. Ash felt a sharp pain in his heart as Latias left with no response.

He quickly followed her, sensing her aura. She was heading to town square where they officially met. He sped to the spot hoping to find answers to this change in her. He ran faster than any track runner his now aching heart leading him to his love.

Ash came from around a corner to see Latias. He felt his heart take a emotional bullet. Ash clutched his chest in pain, he never felt pain like this. Tears appeared in his eyes.

" Latias..." He whispered. The eon pokemon was kissing another man, she turned to him with no expression. The man was shocked but Latias got her point across to him. The necklace around her neck shattered and her eyes widened.

Ash turned and ran the tears running down his face. He tripped and layed there as his heart shriveled as his tears fell. He felt hollow and alone. He never felt this way, hurt, betrayal, sadness, all crossed his mind. He felt a pair of soft hands grab him and they felt cold. He looked to see the one who crushed him.

" What do you want," he asked ice cold. The dragoness winced at his tone.

" Ash, it's not what you think," she explained. Ash grew furious and he felt the tears streak down his face.

" I think it is. Latias I don't want to see you again. I'm leaving, it was a mistake to come here. I'll be gone tomorrow, and don't dare follow me." Ash turned to walk away but felt Latias grab him, not with her human hands but her dragonic claws. He couldn't turn less he give himself a reason to let her manipulate him again. He felt as she pressed her face against his back and he could feel the warm tears trace down his back.

He wanted to turn around and embraced her but couldn't, shouldn't. He turned his head back to see Latias looking into his eyes. She showed sadness and regret, he wanted to forgive her but knew she took it to far. He forced his way out of her grasp and ran not turning back, the tears falling against the cold ground.

Latias stared in shock before she felt a flamethrower attack hit her back. She looked around searching for the attacker before fading into the black. All she saw were Meowth feet and two black boots.

" Mission success," said a masculine voice.

-XOXOXOX-

Ash finished packing, and his boat ticket sat on top of his bag. He looked into the closet to see his Sir Aaron costume dangling. He walked over to it and traced his hand across the soft material. He smiled slightly as he remembered his tournament in the costume. It disappeared as he remembered his and Latias's first guard duty with him wearing it.

" So you're really leaving?" A voice asked, breaking Ash's thought. He turned to see Lorenzo at the door. He slightly nodded and Lorenzo sighed in disappointment. Lorenzo walked in and closed the door.

" Listen Ash, Latias is the kindest pokemon you'll ever meet, she would never hurt you." Ash remembered telling him what he saw before running to pack. Dawn and May would go with him to help him cope with the pain. As if on cue, another wave of pain crushed Ash's heart. He fell over, clutching his chest. The pain got greater the more he thought of the situation. Lorenzo sat him down on the bed before turning to go.

" Ash, think about this, Latias loves you and would never hurt you." Ash nodded before Lorenzo left. Ash looked down at his hands and he wondered if what Lorenzo said was true.

A knock was on Ash's door and he opened it to see Misty. He shot up almost immediately.

" Misty I..." She rose a hand to stop him.

" I need to speak with you."

-XOXOXOXOX-

Latias awoken to a throbbing head and cinged feathers. Once her vision cleared she looked around. It was an abandoned boat shed with ports that cut out to the sea. The place was shut down years ago and the cobwebs showed its age. Rusted chains hung from the steel beams that held up the gigantic structure.

" Ah, you're awake," said a masculine voice. From a shadowy corner the three rocketeers stepped out. Latias noticed the R's and floated back into the cage she was in.

" Don't worry we won't hurt you," Jessie said.

" Because he will," Meowth added switching on a display TV. The screen came to life showing a hidden camera in her and Ash's room.

She saw her lover... and Misty. She heard the conversation.

" Misty, I'm sorry, I should've believed you. I should have chosen you and skipped the hard part," Ash said. Misty placed a hand on his. He looked at it then her, his gaze softening.

" Ash..." Misty trailed off before they both started leaning towards the other. Latias looked in shock as the two grew closer. This is a mistake, it's all a ruse, it's a dream, this can't be happening, she thought.

The two were an inch away before the screen went black. Latias finally let the tears fall as she screamed in pain and fell to the cold, steel floor. Her mind was now shattered and her eyes became a hollow husk of what they once were.

-XOXOXOX-

Ash was a second away from kissing her before he heard Latias's cry. He shot to the direction of its origin, looking out the window. His heart rippled with pain as the cry echoed through his mind.

" What's wrong?" Misty asked. She placed a hand on his cheek.

" I'm not ready," he answered. Misty nodded and stood.

" How about we try again tomorrow?" She asked. Ash nodded before she left closing the door. Once he heard the click Ash looked at the window.

" It's to late Latias," he whispered before turning off his light.

**SO, LAST CLIFFHANGER IS HERE. SORRY GUYS ITS BEEN SO LONG BUT IM BACK AND ON THE ATTACK. CAN'T WAIT FOR YALL STORY CHOICES AND WILL SEE YA SOON.**

**STORMGREYWOLF OUT**


	8. Chapter 8: True Love Changes Many

**HEY GUYS ITS YO BOY. ALRIGHT IT'S SAD TO SAY BUT THE STORY IS COMING TO A CLOSE SOON. I PROMISE IT WON'T BE THIS CHAPTER BUT IT IS SOON.**

**OKAY SO THE SPOTLIGHT GOES TO MOEMON ADVENTURES: HOEEN AND UNOVA by EmeraldDragon1**

**DON'T FRET GUYS IM COMING OUT WITH ANOTHER POKEMON STORY AND IM LETTING YOU DECIDE THE TWO POKEMON FEATURED WITH THE MAIN CHARACTER. I WANT THE TWO POKEMON IN PM's.**

**NOW TO ANNOUNCE ALL MY FAVORS AND FOLLOWERS**

**FAVES:** _Antman0909_,_ Darklord1987, Dragon2234, Goldgun, K9wolf369, Kyroshiro, LatiAsh, MarcusTheRocker, NY514, NightfuryDragon, Noizy Puppy, Okamisu, Poketurn88, Scuzzbucket, Sega Nesquik, ThirteenMoney, Zen9, charles741, erneymatt, fco ala, linkhaxor56, lujian113, neodarkwing, phoenixtamer52, pokemon-93, seuz, shadowduskmon_

**FOLLOWERS**:_ 3MKinz, Antmon0909, Collabration of Ravengers, Coralist, Darklord1987, Divine Dragon Emporer, Dragonfighter1512, Dreamin'Princess, Elmanny19, Hawk2012, K9wolf369, Kyroshiro, LatiAsh, NY514, Noizy Puppy, Okamisu, Poketurn88, RaiSoulF0x, Scuzzbucket, Sega Nesquik, ThirteenMoney, UEG nastykiller, Uranium235, Vanessa15975329, Zen9, ccaavatar78, charles741, fireclaw239, linkhaxor56, lujian113, moon fire 96, neodarkwing, phoenixtamer52, poked an-93, seuz, shadowduskmon, zozo1231_

**THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND FOR** **FOLLOWING THE STORY** **THIS FAR**

**Without further delay lets begin**

The boat was anchored and was boarding. Ash, May, Dawn, Bayleef, and Pikachu stood opposite from Bianca, Lorenzo, and Misty. Ash didn't look anyone in the eyes as he was to hurt and depressed to.

" Guys, go ahead and board, I'll be there soon," he said close to a whisper. Bayleef led the others on before turning back to Ash. She got on her hind legs and ran her vines through his sea blue hair.

" Ash, it's okay, remember, you still have me," she whispered, that last part with a hint of love. Ash turned to see her shake her tail in a sexy way before running up one of many boarding planks. Ash smiled slightly before turning back to the other three.

" Ash, you promised Latios and Lucario, please don't throw it back into their faces." Lorenzo pleaded with the trainer. Ash shook his head slowly.

" Latias threw my love in mine." He felt another rush of pain and kneeled over, clutching his chest. Tears of pain showed in the corners of his eyes but didn't slide. Lorenzo and Bianca looked over him wondering what was wrong.

" I'm fine, I'm fine," he said as he stood. Misty looked on in complete pain seeing the one she loved like this. She was originally planning on staying but seeing Ash like this was to much to bare, leaving him with others who could try and steal him away.

A scream echoed through Ash's head and he jerked his head to the left, looking deep into the city.

" What is it, Ash?" Lorenzo asked. Ash turned with a cold gaze in his eyes.

" It's nothing," he replied showing not a hint of emotion. Inside Ash was crying to find Latias but his will told him not to. To leave Altomare quickly. His mind told him one thing, but his heart told him another.

Misty looked into his eyes. No hint of love or kindness. This wasn't the Ash she knew, he was different. She looked to see the light in his eyes gone. He was a husk of his former self. She couldn't stand it, she wanted Ash but not like this.

That dragon was the one person that made him the one she fell in love with. And it's because of her that he's become this. She didn't deserve him but couldn't let him go. She wanted to say something but she was afraid she'd lose him forever he she did.

Ash turned to go and she had to act fast. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

" Ash, it wasn't her fault." She practically yelled at him. Ash put his hands on her shoulders and cocked a brow.

" What do you mean?" He asked. Misty could feel the tears. She took a deep breath before continuing.

" Latias didn't betray you." She said as a tear streaked down her face. Ash looked at her confused and curious.

" What are you saying?" He asked, his curiosity now at its peak.

" That incident at the town square, wasn't Latias." Misty started to tremble as each word was coming out her mouth. Ash tightened his grip on her shoulders causing her to wince.

" Misty, I saw it, I was there." Ash said each word, each becoming more pain-filled than the last. His eyes shut tight as he remembered the painful memory. Misty could feel the pain from him and more tears fell.

" Ash, team rocket promised me you if I... If I helped them break you up from Latias." Ash looked up at her eyes wide, mouth hanging slightly.

" Why..." He asked. She told them everything that happened after she left until she came back.

" Misty..." He looked down his hat covering his eyes. Ash wrapped his arms around Misty, hugging her tightly. She was surprised by the action and the tears started flowing. Misty felt so much guilt it was weighting her down. She fell onto her knees, still in Ash's grip.

" Why forgive me," she sobbed.

" I can't say. I believe you telling me was all." Ash stood and helped her up. He turned to the ship then the three in front of him.

" I gotta find her," Ash said. He didn't know where she was but he would search the city. All the doubt, all the things he said, he regretted it and now it might cost him the one he loved.

" I'll help you find her." A mysterious voice said. The group turned to see Iris, Axew popping out of her hair with a quick smile before disappearing. Ash nodded and thanked her. Ash looked inside his bag and once again saw the Aura Guardian costume. He smiled before handing his bag to Misty.

" Be safe," she said. Ash nodded with a serious gaze before disappearing into the city with Iris, suit in hand.

Misty looked inside his bag to see his pokeballs inside. She turned to see he and Iris were already gone. She smiled and boarded the boat, whishing Lorenzo and Bianca good luck.

-XOXOXOXOX-

May, Dawn, Bayleef, and Pikachu, sat in the room waiting for Ash. They felt as the boat left its port and sighed.

" Maybe he decided to stay," Dawn said. May sighed again and put her hand over her heart.

" And to think, I was going to have a chance to win him over," she said. Bayleef cocked a brow at her confidence.

" Chance, with you. Please." May didn't understand her but smiled and patted her on the head.

" Thanks, Bayleef," she said, not noticing Bayleefs stare of death.

The door to the room opened causing May and Bayleef to shoot their gazes over. Misty walked into the room and received four curious faces.

" Where's Ash?" Dawn asked. Misty took and deep breath, before responding,

" Ash has some unfinished business and won't be coming back." May and Bayleef looked like they were going to cry while both Dawn and Pikachu nodded with their arms folded.

" That's Ash for you," they both thought.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Ash pulled his gloves on as he and Iris made the final turn to the boat shed that Latias was trapped in. Iris turned around and held her pokeball up.

" How should we proceed?" She asked. Ash shook his head and placed his hand onto the pokeball and lowered it.

" This is my fight, Iris. I have to do this alone." As much as Iris wanted to argue Ash gaze shut her up. She ran back the way they came but looked back and called Ash's name. He turned reluctantly.

" They're not the same," and with that she disappeared around the corner.

Ash turned back to the shed and started to sneak between crates, abandoned long ago and made his way to the shed.

He reached the wall and climbed up. He reached the top and noticed a hole in the roof. He jumped down, quietly landing on a beam. He noticed Latias and looked around for any signs of team rocket. He saw none and made his way through the beams to Latias. He grabbed the nearest chain to her and slid touched the ground witha small click from his boots and ran towards the cage.

" Latias," he whispered. No response came. Using his aura he carefully unlocked the cage and opened the door. He pulled Latias out and held her bridal style. She was unconscious but alive. He turned to leave but team rocket was behind him smiling evily. Ash gritted his teeth and set Latias down.

" Eager to fight, I see," James said. Ash put on a fighting stance and kept a serious gaze.

" Let's not hold the boss," Jessie said. Both rocketeers tossed out a pokeball to reveal an Ursaring and a Tyranitar. Ash stared at the two pokemon but didn't back down.

" A gift from the boss," Meowth said. Ash kept the same expression, annoying the three goons.

" Hmph, it's your funeral. Ursaring, use hammer arm," James ordered.

" Tyranitar, use stone edge," Jessie ordered.

Both pokemon followed the orders and launched the attacks at the hybrid trainer. Ash saw that the stone edge had to big a range to dodge and put a aura shield. The attack hit hard breaking the shield, canceling the other.

Ash looked up to see Ursaring on top of him hammer arm coming straight for him. Ash quickly rolled back before running at the bear pokemon. He charged an aura sphere and threw it directly at Ursarings face, connecting.

" Tyranitar, sandstorm!" Jessie shouted. Ash didn't know how but the pokemon created a mass of sand, now blinding him.

" Ursaring, hammer arm," James ordered once more.

The pokemon was in front of Ash's face in no time. Ash crossed his arms over his face creating another aura shield but the attack broke throught it sending him into the wall.

Pain racked his body as he hit one of the steel supporters. He could feel so much pain as he nerves screamed for it to stop. Ash slowly rose, despite the pain and through himself off the wall running at the two beast pokemon.

" Tyranitar, finish this with a dark pulse."

Ash saw the move coming but couldn't move to dodge it in time. He took the full attack and was sent barreling through the wall into one of the empty crates outside.

He felt so much pain. He could feel the warm liquid that was his blood fall from his wound in the back of his head. He tried to move but blood spilled from his mouth instead.

He looked in pain as the Ursaring picked up Latias by her neck. Ash wanted to save her. He wanted... no needed her in his life. He could feel his heart beat slow. His eyes started to close.

" Latias!" He yelled. He felt the pain disappear along with his feet. His nails grew sharper. He could feel his neck get longer, his ears get pointer, his head more narrow. He felt power, raw power.

He flew at the Ursaring hitting it square in the gut. It flew back landing at the rocketeers feet. They were too stunned to react as Ash threw the Tyranitar at their feet.

**" Now, stay away from Altomare,"** he said darkness seeping from his voice.

He shot a aura sphere and the team flew off disappearing with a twinkle.

Ash picked up Latias and scanned her for any injuries. He saw none and quickly flew to the secret garden.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Ash flew in and as gently as he could he put Latias down onto the softest patch of grass he could find.

Ash placed his 'hand' on her cheek to see it wasn't a hand but a claw. He stared at it before he placed it against his face. He didn't feel skin but feathers. He flew over to the fountain and looked at himself.

Ash wasn't himself though, he saw a golden Latios when he looked. His hair wasn't hair or sea blue but now was feathers and he had it all over his now Latios structure. Where a regular Latios had blue he had gold, where there was white he had black. His eyes were still crimson and the triangle was too. Ash touched the image to see if it was really him and not something else. The reflection rippled to show that was really him.

Latias stirred and Ash was immediately by her side. Her eyes fluttered open and turned towards Ash.

" Who are you?" She asked. Ash looked at himself before concentrating and turning into his human self with his guardian outfit.

" It's me, Ash." Latias put a claw to his cheek.

" I don't know you," she said emotionless. Ash looked at her shock and confusion eched into his eyes.

" You... don't?" He asked.

The eon dragon shook her head," no."

**WOW. HOW YOU LIKE THAT. ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THAT'S IT. SORRY GUYS WHO REALLY ENJOY THIS BUT IM OUTTA IDEAS AND I GOT A NEW STORY I WANNA WORK WITH**

**_PM_**** FOR THE LAST SPOTLIGHT AND I'LL POST TWO CO-STORIES**

**PEACE**


	9. Chapter 9: Kiss Breaks the Curse

**OKAY GUYS THIS STORY IS AT ITS END. FOR ALL THOSE WHO STAYED WITH ME AND HELPED, THANK YOU. I'M NOT GOOD AT GOOD-BYE'S FOR A STORY BUT THANKS AGAIN.**

Ash cupped Latias face. He couldn't see one hint that she was faking. His eyes stung with his heart broken tears. Her eyes stared into his, no love shone.

" Latias, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the tears fell and he placed his forehead against hers. He didn't want to believe it but it is reality.

" Excuse me, Ash is it, I don't want to see you cry," she said softly. Ash looked up at her to see a friendly smile. It hurt him because that's all it was... a friends smile. He forced one and rose from the ground, Latias floating up next to him.

" Ash, are you okay," she asked innocently.

" Yeah, I'm fine." The eon pokemon narrowed her eyes and looked into his eyes.

" I don't have to know you that long to know you're lying." Ash chuckled, he couldn't get nothing past his former lover.

" Listen, Latias, you and I use to..." Latias cut him off.

" Be together." She finished. Ash nodded at this.

" I don't know when, I don't know how but when we were separated, somehow you lost complete memory of me. Latias placed a claw to his cheek and caressed it lovingly.

" Ash, though I can't remember you, somehow I feel a close bond with you. No, I don't love you but I want to. I feel my heart beating fast just by touching you." Ash smiled, being given a chance to try again. He placed his hand on top of her claw and she smiled bigger.

-XOXOXOXOXOX-

She took on her human form and Ash took her out. He tried his best to help her remember. He held her hand as he led her through the busy streets. Ash didn't know it but whenever he touched her hand her heart fluttered and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Day turned to night and Ash had one more stop, the Ferris wheel.

It was a new addition to Altomare but was known for its love attraction.

Ash led Latias into the gondola and sat her down next to him. Ash instinctively wrapped his arm around Latias's waist a pulled her closer. Latias blushed at the action but loved it anyways. Ash noticed what he was doing and pulled his arm away.

" Sorry Latias, it was something I use to do with you." He turned away and looked down. Latias placed her hand on his lap and smiled.

" It's okay, I like the gesture... when you do it." She blushed as she said that. It was true none the less, she liked the raven haired trainer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Ash looked at her surprised but her smile took away any doubts about the action. Latias nuzzled into his chest and listened to his heart beat, loving his warmth, and... loving him. She couldn't stand it, in just one day, he made her fall for him 'again', supposedly. She loved him, that was the feeling she felt earlier. She knew he loved her but how was she going to admit it. That she wanted to be with him, 'again.' The Ferris wheel stopped with them at the top.

" Guess we got lucky," Ash said with a wink. Latias blushed. He was too perfect, he had everything she wanted. Love, kindness, and strength. She could feel his power seething off of him and she loved the feeling.

" Ash," she said close to a whisper. He turned his head with a genuine smile on his face.

" Yes Latias?" He asked in a loving tone. His voice gave her goosebumps. It was soft but firm, she wanted him so badly but had to play this out.

" You said that me and you were together, right?" She asked looking into his eyes. He nodded his head agreeing with the dragon pokemon.

" So we... kissed, correct?" Ash blushed crimson red at that. He scratched the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

" Yeah, we did." Latias lowered her gaze a little, contemplating about her final question.

" Can we... uuhh..." She stuttered. Ash arched a brow.

" What is it Latias?" She looked into his crimson eyes and she nearly melted by his soft but serious gaze.

" Can we try it again?" She asked. Ash's eyes widened but then returned to their loving gaze.

" Are you sure," he asked. Latias leaned into his ear.

" I really do," she whispered lovingly. Ash looked into her glamorous eyes and he swallowed his nervousness. He leaned closer and presses his lips to hers, once again feeling the softness of her lips.

There were no words for what they felt. Imagine your most favorite thing and times it times ten. Ash cupped Latias face as they stared there in one-another's embrace. Latias wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled as tight as she could not wanting to let go.

' Ash, Latios, Bianca, Lorenzo,' she thought. In the time of the kiss she remembered everything. The race, Latios protecting her from those two goons, Latios dying for her and the city, Ash returning and kissing her. She remembered it all. Ash finally parted their lips which Latias sighed about.

" Ash, I remember," she said. Ash smile grew.

"You do?" He asked. She nodded and Ash crushed their lips together.

He broke the kiss and hugged her tight.

" Latias, I'm so sorry." He said. Latias could feel the warm tears and knew Ash was crying. She pulled him back and cupped his face. She wiped away his tears and looked into his eyes.

" Ash, it's okay, I'm here and I forgive you." Ash smiled once more and kissed her, thanking her.

" Latias, I've got one question to ask though." She arched a brow. Ash grabbed her hand.

" Be mine," he said. Latias eyes widened in shock.

" Do you mean?" Ash nodded.

" Yes, now and forever. Be my wife."

She cried tears of joy and hugged him tight.

" I do," she said over and over.

**THERE IS A POLL FOR MY TWO NEW** **POKEMON IN MY NEXT STORY**

**WELL GUYS THAT'S IT. IT'S BEEN A GOOD, FUN JOURNEY AND I HOPED Y'ALL ENJOYED IT. BEFORE THE END OF THE WEEK I'LL HAVE MY NEW STORY ****_"_****_CORRUPTION OF POKEMON_****_" _****UP WITH ITS FIRST CHAPTER. POKEMON CHOICES AND THE CHARACTERS WILL BE SHONE AND IDEA GIVERS WILL BE NOTIFIED. AND DON'T WORRY, MAYBE THE TWO LOVE DRAGONS WILL GET A SEQUEL OR PARODY.**


End file.
